


【锤基】1+2=3?

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基短篇（PWP） [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 故事发生在两人仍是王子并天天搞在一起的时空中。警告：二锤一基，伪3P，无双龙，有点强制但是是双方自愿所以没加标签...实在是极尽恶趣味的一篇，慎看OTZ





	【锤基】1+2=3?

上

　　Thor赶了一天的夜路，他刚刚结束了整整一个月的征战，拿到胜利后他甚至没能参加战士们庆祝的晚宴，就骑上快马，马不停蹄地往金宫赶去。  
　　他太怀念他的弟弟了，对于他外出征战这件事，Loki一直都表现得毫不在意，离别前就连一句再见都没说，也没参加他的送别——出征前夜，Thor和Loki在床上纠缠到太晚，以至于第二天清晨Loki依然因为疲乏显得昏昏沉沉，在Thor吻着他的黑发与他告别时，Loki仅能找出一点力气，眯着眼睛让他哥哥早些回来。  
　　即使Thor在战场上勇猛表现，瓦特海姆的战争还是持续了整整一个月，在此期间，他无时无刻不想着他的弟弟，备战帐篷中的那些个孤寂的夜晚，他就像个修道士般靠他弟弟的思念度过，现在战争终于结束，Thor的快马甩开了身后的大批人群，这样他可以早上一天回到金宫。  
　　传输阵的亮光闪过，Thor马上骑着马跑出彩虹桥，他甚至没想让其他人知道他回来了的消息，那势必会耽误不短的时间。他现在满脑子都只剩下他弟弟了，现在正是阿斯嘉德的早晨，Loki一定因为晚睡而缩在自己的寝宫中补眠，Thor迫不及待地想给他弟弟一个惊喜，以至于他把马放在花园，轻手轻脚地爬上了Loki寝宫的外墙，来看看他弟弟的睡颜。  
　　在他们那些兄弟苟同的日子里，Loki早已习惯在他的怀抱中入睡，这是这对神兄弟间不为人知的秘密。他们两个的寝宫隔得太近，仅靠一个简单的移动咒语，Loki便可在深夜来到Thor的床头，让他哥哥把他拉入温暖的怀抱，兄弟两人互相发泄那些多余的精力，或者只是相拥入眠，清晨时再分别，假装什么事都没有发生。  
　　Thor一边和Loki窗口的藤条搏斗，一边回想着他弟弟独自睡眠的样子，当那些个夜晚，他轻轻打开门，去探望早从酒席间回来休息的Loki时，Loki穿着米色长睡袍，独自蜷在暗色的纱帐床中，毛毯盖在腹部，脸上恬静得像个婴儿，当他意识到自己的哥哥来了后，会挣扎着坐起身来，眯着惺忪的眼睛望向Thor，用有点沙哑的声音招呼Thor到床上去。  
　　距离窗口还有一步之遥，Thor仅凭脑中的想象便要笑出声来，结果他打开窗户钻进去时，却发现了完全不同的画面——  
　　他看到了什么？  
　　这的确是他弟弟的寝宫，卧房中的摆设没什么变化，他弟弟也的确正在睡眠，奇怪的是床上还有另一个人。  
　　Loki正蜷在一个男性的怀抱里，那个金发男人赤裸着上身，身形十分健壮，背对着窗口把Loki搂在怀中，Thor只能看清对方的后背，这画面如梦般让Thor感到不可置信，几乎同时一种冷冰冰的背叛感就从他脚底一直钻入全身，同时来的还有一种难以言喻的气愤。  
　　他可从没想过Loki会与其他的男性有自己这样的关系，他以为Loki不是这样的——他以为他们之间是一对一的，是彼此唯一的秘密，否则从那之后，勇猛的雷神为何不再与其他女性纠葛？Thor走上前去，想看看究竟是谁在床上占有了他本该有的位置，几乎同时，因为他那难以抒发的愤怒，空气中传出了噼啪的电流声，Loki摆放在书桌上的琉璃烧瓶应声而裂。  
　　Loki的睡眠很轻，很快就因为那声碎裂声醒了过来，起床后看到的第一个场景就是他哥哥满是气愤的脸，这可真够惊悚的，Loki看着Thor手里握着的锤子，马上就知道Thor在生气，虽然不知道他是为什么而气愤，但看情况他哥哥气得不轻，比之前自己剃掉他的一截发辫还要生气。  
　　“你回来了？怎么了？”Loki坐起来眨眨眼，望着他莫名其妙发怒的哥哥。  
　　“你在问我怎么了？”Thor几乎要气得说不出话，“你床上的是谁？”  
　　两个人把目光一起转向床另一边，在毛毯里埋头大睡的金发男子，Loki看了一眼床上的人，又转头看看他哥哥，不由得笑了起来，“天啊，你吃醋了？”  
　　“这很好笑吗？”Thor气得几乎要咆哮了，但他还忍耐着说，“我以为我们都是彼此的唯一，而你竟然......”  
　　“你以为——你跟我说过吗？”Loki翻了个白眼，他说得理直气壮，“在我记忆里你可从没宣布过主权，我一直以为你我都可以和其他人过夜。”  
　　“我没有！我以为你也没有！”Thor急了，但看着他急的面色发红，一脸受伤的样子，让Loki觉得更加好玩。  
　　“把他拉起来，”Thor冷静了一些，“我觉得我需要一场决斗。”  
　　“是吗？”Loki把脑袋埋在膝盖上，满脸都是看好戏的幸灾乐祸。  
　　“我可能会杀了他。”看到自己的威胁不管用，雷神气得有些咬牙切齿了。  
　　Loki终于抑制不住地大笑了起来，他笑得几乎眼泪都要出来了，“啊，那你不如自杀来得方便些。”Loki一边笑，一边拉开身旁的毛毯，掀开那男人半长的金发给Thor看。  
　　哦，这大概是Thor这辈子看过的最诡异的场景了。  
　　在几分钟前，Thor曾怀疑那个金发男子长了一张怎样的脸，是老成而阴沉的脸，还是Fandral那种花里胡哨的，他对自己弟弟的审美还颇有自信，相信此时在床上这个男人长得不会太差，但无论他长得多么英俊帅气，Thor也会毫不犹豫地用锤子砸肿这张脸，砸得他比瓦特海姆的哥布林还要丑。  
　　但这种想法在Thor真正看到对方时被放弃了，因为这个结果可真是太出乎意料了。  
　　那是他，躺在床上的金发男子就是Thor，和他一模一样，无论眼睛，金发还是嘴唇，都如同一个模子中刻出来的，几乎没有一丝误差，床上的人被他们吵醒，不满地伸手揉了揉鼻子，就连这点小习惯也和Thor一模一样。  
　　“这是怎么回事？”看着眼前和自己完全一样的家伙，Thor心中简直诡异到了极点。  
　　“我之前在研究新的替身魔法，”Loki打了个哈欠，“最近你外出征战，我晚上会失眠，就变了个你的替身来当枕头。”  
　　惊恐之余，Thor简直哭笑不得，他弟弟这种行为就像个没人陪的小女孩，自己缝了个洋娃娃抱着睡觉，幼稚极了还有点可爱，只是一般的女孩可做不出这种完全相似的魔法实体，Loki的魔法可真是太了不得了，Thor打量着眼前的自己，错觉有一张镜子正在空间中分隔，而对方只是自己的镜像。  
　　他好奇地伸手捏了捏这个魔法替身的胳膊，得到的触感几乎一样，这让他不由得更好奇了，Thor观察着替身的身体，一直到人鱼线下的宽松长裤，他恶意地拉了一把裤带，结果发现就连下身尺寸都一样。  
　　“等等，”Thor皱起眉头，“你晚上不会和这个替身.....”  
　　“我没有！”Loki很快就明白了他想说什么，脸上都涨起了一股红晕，“替身和原物差很多，这个是你的头发做出来的，甚至不能说话。”  
　　“所以你之前割断了我的一截头发，就是为了做这个？”Thor笑道，得知他弟弟没有出轨让他感到有些开心，所以就把剩下的精力都发泄在玩这个新玩具身上，无论他多么见多识广，对面的可是他的一比一等身玩偶啊。  
　　“是啊，”Loki回答道，“头发做成的东西虽然能将幻影形成实体，但是智能很低，你只能吩咐他才会有动作，还不会说话，等下次我会改进一下。”  
　　Thor拍拍替身的肩膀，“给我倒杯水。”替身便乖乖地站起身来，去床头的水壶倒水。  
　　“他竟然可以听我的指挥？”Thor好奇地问。  
　　“当然了，毕竟他是你身体的一部分做出的，”Loki倚在床头上，看着他哥哥对他的魔法目瞪口呆，他心里满是膨胀的优越感，“你算是他的第一主人，可以任意对他发号施令，而我算是第二制作者，简单的命令他也可以做。”  
　　“真不可思议。”Thor拿着替身送过来的水，一边打量着眼前的自己一边喝。  
　　“所以你今天就打算看着这个替身一整天？”由于Thor的注意力都被他的小把戏带走，Loki有些不满地嘟囔着，伸脚踩踩Thor的膝盖，“你刚刚说，你有一个月没碰过女人？”  
　　Thor理所当然地点点头，翻过身把Loki压在身下，带来了Loki的一声轻笑，金发的雷神嘟囔着，“你可不知道我这一个月是怎么过的，我巴不得早点回来让你......诶等等。”  
　　“又怎么了？”Loki盯着Thor，发现Thor又转头去看那个替身了，他刚要打个响指消除这个枯燥的魔法，就被Thor握住手腕制止了。  
　　“过来。”Thor对站在一旁的魔法替身挥挥手，他脸上的表情怪怪的，Loki有种不好的预感，每次他哥哥想出一个很糟的主意时脸上都会有这种蠢爆了的愉悦表情。  
　　和Thor一模一样的替身走了过来，Thor转过头盯着他，“按住他。”雷神对和他自己一样的替身发号施令，与此同时金发替身很快爬上了床，听从了Thor的指令，按住了Loki的双手。  
　　“你在开什么玩笑......”Loki被自己制作出来的东西按住，简直哭笑不得，替身虽不会说话，但却有着和他哥哥一样的身形，阴影和威压感很快盖住了他，而Thor也没有起身离开的打算，他把膝盖顶在Loki腿间，满脸恶趣味地打量着被“自己”困住的弟弟。  
　　Loki很快就挣扎了起来，但替身手腕上的力量不容他有丝毫反抗，Thor也垂下头，嗅着他弟弟身上熟悉的味道，“我突然觉得这有点好玩。”Thor愉悦地说。  
　　“这一点都不好玩！”Loki骂了一声，他被被压得死死的，伸腿踹了他哥哥的腰，但Thor纹丝不动地压紧了他，双手被另一个哥哥完全制住的感觉让Loki有些恐惧，无助感在若有若无地冒头，“放开我！”Loki开始暴躁地冲着自己制作的替身发号施令，结果并不管用——替身真正的主人就在面前，当然不会再听他的话。  
　　Thor按住了Loki的膝盖，他弟弟的柔韧性一直很好，让他将身下的Loki的身体压成了一条优美的曲线，Loki很不老实，甚至不耐烦地用脚去踹Thor的头发——看来被困的情况可真是惹毛他了，在他们为数不少的性爱中，Loki一向主动从容得多，甚至一度让Thor以为Loki只拿他当个发泄性欲的工具。  
　　可现在这种错觉没有了，他弟弟虽然从不向他表达爱意，但竟然思念他到了制作替身的地步。虽然Loki没说出口，但Thor还是忍不住为这种想法笑了出来，他一边笑一边握住Loki仍打算给他一下的脚，另一只手拉开他弟弟的裤带，米色的睡裤早就拖沓到了Loki的胯骨上，Thor拽了没几下，就把他弟弟下半身脱得精光。

下

　　“你可以做你想做的，但这个东西......”随着Thor掀起Loki的睡袍，Loki脸上开始泛起红晕，但他死死咬着牙，盯着上面那个替身——一个Thor在脱他的衣服，另一个在按着他，这画面真的有点惊悚，而且全然没有多人性爱的愉悦，要是一个男性以及多位女性一起缠绵，或许还会觉得自己来到了柔美的天堂，但说真的，充满威压感的Thor？Loki只能感觉被双倍的重压死死按在床上，两人份的蓝眼睛瞪视让他惊惧得脚趾都要抽筋，他只要一个哥哥就足够了，Loki摇着头，眼中满是对Thor的恳求，而Thor报之以微笑。  
　　“放手！”Loki开始毫不顾忌尊严地大喊，真正竭尽全力地挣扎，但就Loki的力气来说，让他与Thor较劲就像麻雀与老鹰比谁飞的高，Loki就像只按不住的小麻雀，挣扎不过干脆叽叽喳喳般地叫骂了起来，虽说言辞不太动听，但这些在Thor眼中看来实在是可爱极了，他低下头去，从Loki的胸口往下一路吮吻，热度从Loki的胸前开始蔓延，却不能缓解二王子的紧张感，拜托，还有一个和他哥哥长着一样脸的家伙正按着他的手腕，让他连捂住自己发红的脸都做不到。  
　　“你把那个放在哪里了？”Thor摸了两把Loki的阴茎，满意地看着他弟弟眯起了眼，咬着嘴唇嘟囔了一声。  
　　“柜子里。”Loki指挥Thor去拿回来那瓶润滑油，在他面前拧开盖子，他开始调整呼吸，礼貌地奉劝他哥哥，“好了，接下来就是呃...我们之间的事，你让这个替身走开吧。”  
　　Thor把油抹在手指上，一边望着他因为挣扎显得狼狈极了的弟弟，他之前怎么没发现自己和Loki的身形差了这么多？Loki从来不算瘦弱，但他压着他的自己的替身一比，还是窄了好几个码，白净的皮肤也与他完全不同，视觉上的对比让Thor觉得面红耳赤，以至于他完全没顺从他弟弟的请求，而是对替身发出了下个命令。  
　　Loki被拉起来的时候，他险些以为自己重获自由了，但身后那两只和他哥哥一样健壮的臂膀很快缠住了他并把他拉进怀里，用一个他无法反抗的力道拉起了他的一条腿，Loki几乎是惊惧地望了一眼Thor，简直不能相信自己真的用这种羞耻的姿势，被迫大张着腿，把所有隐私的地方都放在Thor面前，“你完了，”Loki瞪大了翠绿色的眼睛，“我要杀了你。”  
　　他弟弟不止一次地说过这种话用于调情，对此Thor已经快习惯了，现在的这些耻辱也作为刚刚Loki恶作剧的报复，变本加厉地让他弟弟吃了亏。Thor把湿润的手指往下按，在他弟弟的臀缝间缓慢地画着圈，让Loki脸上强烈的敌意逐渐随着快感软化。望着眼前的景致，Thor几乎不想闭眼，这真是一个很棒的魔法，当Loki因为有另一个人的存在紧张得几乎颤抖时，Thor不由得加快了他侵略的步骤。  
　　Loki自暴自弃地闭上眼，任凭Thor带着薄茧的手指在他体内摩擦，以至于后来随着润滑油变成汁水淋漓的抽插，当三根手指终于能顺畅地打开他时，Thor揉着Loki发红的屁股，把他的下半身抬起来——Loki快疯了，他已经分不清自己的着力点在哪里，身后的替身恪尽职守地抓紧他，而Thor扛着他的腿就像拿起任意一件武器般毫不费力，Thor和他一同被性欲折磨的满头大汗，金发被汗湿了几缕搭在脸上，反而更有一种难以言喻的性感，让Loki在挣扎之余偷偷吞了口口水。  
　　“我们之前谈过的，关于关系的事，”一切准备就绪，性欲就像火般烧灼着他们的意志时，Thor却突然停了下来，他突然觉得有必要在性爱前说明这点，“在我看来，我属于你，你也属于我，我希望我们以后都是这种关系，好吗？”  
　　Loki又好气又好笑地冷哼了一声，他的腿早被挂在了Thor的肩头，但这不能阻止他用脚趾缠住Thor的金发，恶狠狠地扯了一把。  
　　“你同意吗？”Thor逼问道。  
　　Loki完全没有回答的意思，在他看来，他们这种尴尬的兄弟之情，一旦挑明说白就会面临不可挽回的破灭，所以他干脆从不去想他和Thor到哪一步了——当年的确是他自告奋勇地半夜摸上Thor的床，但在某些方面，Loki比谁都要胆小。  
　　Thor深深地皱起了眉头，他为Loki的不坦诚感到不解，他明白Loki有多爱他，但他弟弟宁可选择满口谎言也不愿多说一句，“说你属于我。”Thor凑在Loki耳边，用一种低沉的声调诱骗他的弟弟，而Loki只是咬紧了嘴唇，他的声音就像被门挤了尾巴的猫，连谎言都说得不清不楚，“上床只是因为我们的身体很契合......”  
　　Thor冲这个新的谎言微笑着点点头，他看起来有点生气，更像是觉得有趣，“你身后就是个例子，我的身体，”他摸了摸Loki汗湿的脸颊，让他仰起头来，直到能看到另一位从身后抱住他的Thor，一模一样的身体，却并不是他哥哥，“如果你觉得我们在一起只是由于身体契合，那你大可只和这个替身上床。”  
　　Thor垂着头说，他的脸上挂着志得意满的微笑，手指仍箍紧Loki的大腿，而阴茎抵在他弟弟的股缝深处湿乎乎地磨蹭着，在语言和动作上给他弟弟狠狠一击，Loki皱着眉头，面色复杂得要命。  
　　“你想让他操你，还是我？”Thor伸手抚摸着Loki的侧脸，Loki紧紧抿着嘴，这个答案呼之欲出，他想象身后那个替身和他上床的样子，一股反胃感顿时让他抽搐了一下——Thor可能觉得没什么，毕竟那替身和Thor有着一模一样的阴茎，说不定连勃起时间都差不多，但是对于Loki来说可远远不止这样，在一个魔法师眼中，魔法事物只有他们原始的形态，这个替身在他眼中只是那一根Thor的发辫，除此之外，没有更多了。  
　　这当然不能代替真正的Thor，而现在，他真正的哥哥正满脸挂着威胁的笑，“说你是我的。”Thor固执地重复了一遍，满意地看着Loki的表情皱成一团，他适宜地加火，用拇指摩擦过Loki依然没有降温的身体，用力地按进他弟弟柔软的体内，刺激着他所熟悉的地方，让Loki情不自禁地颤抖起来，脚后脚跟在Thor的后背上不灵活地蹭蹬着，Loki几乎被半挂在他怀里，绿眼睛不自觉地开始发湿，Thor凑过头去给了他一个深吻。  
　　这个热辣的吻被打断了好几次，Thor的手指一直没停，强硬地抚慰他的弟弟，快感从Loki的体内蔓延，顺着脊椎直冲他昏昏沉沉的脑子，而Thor还要在亲吻中抢占他为数不多的空气，Loki眯着眼睛，在激烈的动作中叫停，Thor不听他的，直到他弟弟发出有些尖利的叫骂，“好的，好吧！”Loki早已被Thor急红了眼眶，他咬着同样泛红的嘴唇，满是不悦地答应了Thor。  
　　Thor兴奋得发抖，变本加厉地咬他弟弟已经有些肿的嘴唇，伴着Loki的失重感把自己的阴茎戳进去，Loki紧致的内壁一直不断地推阻他，让Thor的进入变得艰难，掺杂了更多汗水，Loki被撑开的痛苦摇着头，想伸出手把他蛮横粗暴的哥哥推开，结果只是被身后的那个抱得更紧，魔法替身比绳子好用得多，Loki含着泪想，自暴自弃地把双腿张开，能让他哥哥更好地进入，快点结束这场漫长的折磨。  
　　等Loki刚刚适应，Thor就迫不及待地动作了起来，一个月的思念可不是几句话就能表达完的，他一次又一次地在深夜思念他弟弟的身体，现在Loki终于被他压在身下，顺从地随他操弄，这感觉可真是不一般地好，Loki眼角的那点湿润好像让他变得更硬，恨不得把他弟弟直接操哭。Loki已经咬不住嘴唇，他双眼迷离，口中的呻吟一声接着一声，愈发随着Thor的动作而尖利起来，Loki终于成功地得到了了一只手的自由，伸手去推挤着身后另一个束缚他的人，二王子就像个小疯子般用拳头打身后的替身，“别再按着我了......”Loki沙哑的嗓音中带了恳求，但Thor只是低着头，再一次把他的阴茎操到最里面，听他弟弟的语调变成一声拉长的哀嚎。  
　　“你这个变态！”Loki在动作的间隙大骂，不停地指责Thor的行径有多么可耻，身后的两条手臂紧紧束缚他，让他张开双腿几乎无法呼吸，而身前的人也尽职尽责地灌给他承受不住的快感，Thor的胯骨撞得Loki的臀部发红发肿，肉体互相碰撞的声音，以及某个羞于启齿的地方发出的黏糊水声，在整个寝宫中回荡着，氤氲出一股炙热的气息。  
　　Loki终于喊不出来，也骂不出来了，他挂在两个哥哥的身体上，像一头累坏的野兽，似乎自暴自弃地顺从了所有Thor强加给他的磨难，Loki嘴角有些透明的液体，唯有绿眼睛还透露着些许敌意，他张开双腿让Thor不住地撞击他，用久违的快感填满他，Loki眯着眼睛发出粗重的喘息，Thor低下头吻他，用手抚慰他的阴茎，听着Loki的呻吟重新变得急切而尖利起来。  
　　Loki射了出来，粘稠的白色液体沾上了他与Thor的小腹，还有另一些和他的下体混合，他累极了，开口央求他哥哥把他放下来，但他知道这不太可能，毕竟距离Thor射出来还有不短的时间，他哥哥的性爱一直都如其本人般缓慢而沉重，Loki迷离地睁着眼，几乎是处于半昏迷的状态，才感觉到Thor用力往他身体里顶弄了一次，然后那些液体纷纷灌在了他的体内。  
　　Thor去浴室拿毛巾，给他做中途休息时的清理时，Loki还没有睡死过去，那大概是因为他心中愤恨太多，以至于不得不撅着屁股趴在枕头上，用那被操得迷迷糊糊的脑子回忆当时的咒语，他终于想起来了，然后一向擅长魔法的二王子因为疲乏，像个新手般哆哆嗦嗦地打了个响指，用咒语把那个该死的背叛者替身变回原样，又毫不怜悯地加了一个燃烧咒，把那缕好看的金发烧了个精光。  
　　他们兄弟俩如愿以偿地在床上度过了Thor回归的第一天，直到其他大部分将士全都返回，Odin下令展开庆功宴时Thor才不得不离开，Loki正在他怀里玩着他的金发，顺从得像只被驯服的家猫——但Thor明白这只是个暂时的假象，他弟弟锱铢必报，因为今天早晨那场把Loki逼至绝境的性爱，Thor一定会付出一个惨痛的代价，但那又如何？为了那声难得的承诺，Thor认为这很值得。  
　　  
　　几天后，Thor在漫无休止的庆功宴上喝得大醉，几乎想不起是谁把他送回自己的房间，更记不清现在是白天还是夜晚，他睁开眼，因为宿醉难受地咳嗽了几声，想拿水喝才发现自己的双手被制作精良的皮套绑在了坚硬的床头上。  
　　Loki打开门走进来，Thor叹了口气，啊，他就知道是Loki，但不明白的是这次他弟弟会用什么手段对付他。  
　　门没有关上，同时进来的还有一位黑发女人，和Loki年龄相当，他们有一样的绿眼睛，黑发，和略显苍白的皮肤，脸型都很瘦削，只是女性的那位丰满圆润一点儿，他们穿着墨绿色的衣服站在那儿，几乎就像一对儿双生子，看得Thor瞪大了眼。  
　　“我感觉你上次玩的很开心。”Loki冲着被绑在床上的Thor微笑，“那我们可以多用替身玩一把。”  
　　“你喜欢吗，哥哥？”女性版的Loki俏皮地冲Thor眨了眨眼。  
　　哦，当然喜欢，如果他们脱衣服的速度能快点就更好了，Thor咬着干燥的嘴唇，面红耳赤地看着他的弟弟和妹妹用一种缓慢的姿势，在他面前摘下盔甲，解开束腰。  
　　  
Thor的愿望最终没有成真，Loki和他的女性替身互相脱了有一个小时的衣服，也没有上他的床，而是脱好之后一个响指就瞬移离开。而在这个缓慢的折磨过程中，Thor硬得快要爆掉了，他突然非常感激自己之前没有喝水。

END.


End file.
